Forum:Weapon ideas?
it has been a long time since i came here and although dead space 2 has some new and interesitng weapons, i was wondering about possible ideas for new tools/military weaponns that they cauld possibly make for a dlc pack(not reskinned completely new weapons) --- what if eargov prepared weapons specificly desighned to eradicate a possibly severe infection? what if there is a gun that you cauld use to make anti-necromorphs? also as a some what off topic note: in the begining when you run away you run into two securty perosnell when they notice you they apear they got a seeker rifle, but its automatic, at first i though it was a pulse rifle but i saw him look up and before he got impaled his gun look rectangularl ike a seeker, jsut wondering if that is form dead space aftermath, because it shows resemblence to that "unkown rifle" also in ignition, you see the police with what looks like shotguns, pistols and possible automatic wepaons Specialist alpha 15:29, February 11, 2011 (UTC) A pure meelee weapon, like a plasma saw (Teh CrackShot 18:25, February 11, 2011 (UTC)) i like the idea of a gun manufactured by earthgov as an anti-necromorph gun, i imagine it to be similar to the rivet or javelin gun that injects a "cure" for the infection right into the necromorph, killing it PLATZY 18:50, February 11, 2011 (UTC) A few weapon ideas come to mind as their have been some crazy expiraments in the past with Zero G weapons. 1) Gyrojet: A firearm that launches small rockets with very little recoil. Primary fire shots a small explosive rocket that travels slowly. Alt fire fires an armour piercing round that does more damage but produces heacy recoil. 2) Recoiless Rifle: Arguably the most low tech but most destructive weapon. Primary fire shots an high explosive round that is used to clear barracades. Alt fire unleashes a Flechett round that unleashes a cloud of nails in a given direction. Alejandro Renteria 20:49, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I want to see more standard issue weapons, which would be less effective against the necromorphs like the Divet Pistol and more weapons like the Pulse Rifle. Bringing in the Plasma Saw would also be appreciated. The Unreal Tournament Goo Gun would be excellent as well, dissolving the parts you hit with it. I'd just like a nice, plain shotgun. You'd think, of all the weapons to be brought into the 26th century (pistols, lasers, sniper rifles, assault rifles, etc.) they'd have re-made the Shotgun, but, no, apparently something capable of blasting off somebody's upper torso isn't combat-capable enough, so we've got to use a space-age leafblower instead. Top-tier weaponry to be made from a leafblower, y'know. Can suck a man's eyes out (and fire lasers, apparently). Captain tweed 08:03, February 12, 2011 (UTC) This idea came when i found the Plasma Cutter you get in DS2 for having a DS1 save. Akimbo Plasma Cutters, lower accuracy but more firepower. >: D --CryGame-- @Captain tweed They sort of already did that by re-doing the Pulse Rifle's alternate fire in Dead Space: Extraction; charge up and unleashing 6 shots in a "spread" pattern similar to a shotgun blast, but not completely random spreading. As said, the plasma saw would be a nice addition to actually see. It'd be fun to be able to combine certain weapons or even be able to built your own after getting certain materials or something like that. (Considering Isaac was able to cobble together a Plasma Cutter by combining the flashlight with a tissue cutter.) Some regular weaponry like a gatling gun, magnum, etc would be fun. Engineering-based weaponry is trickier to think up though...like some kind of nail gun perhaps? Sort of an in-between of the Pulse Rifle (but slower firing) and the Javelin (not nearly as powerful). A straightup oldschool double barreled shotgun flippy561 Maybe somekinda of laser? User:ZombieKilla726 23:08, February 15, 2011 (UTC) V115 Advanced Mining Saw - extends a large diamond edged blade, follow by two hydraulic pistons that seperate the two halves of whatever you were cutting with extreme force. A Lonely Nomad 23:55, February 15, 2011 (UTC) How about this? I think... A 0.85 caliber Plasma Cannon (a vintage Hand Cannon with plasma tipped bullets, comes with 12 shoots.) Or a melee weapon? How about a VB Jack Sledge? The bigger brother to the Jack Hammer and the Normal Sledge hammer. It does not funtion like a Jackhammer, but with a engine of the jackhammer as a head (covered by Super Steel or Super Titan (Much Harder Titan) etc) it will deliver a even heavier punch. Useful if you work on hammering down big nails/screws in zero gravity when the Kinesis Module cant help ya! Or why not just a pair Of long Titanum Chains, with small blades on them whipping around (but! if missing = 10 % chance of hitting your self. Idiot.) Alta1r 23:43, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea. How about if isaac starts with stasis, but can switch it out with other abilities like "shooting lightning from his hand" or "a force blast" later in the game. These abilities would still use up the "energy" on isaacs back (to the right of his health), but would give the player more options. Other ideas of these abilities could be, but are not limited to: 1:(something that has the same effect as stasis) the ability to shoot a "black hole/gravity ball" thing that pulls, but does not suck into, all the necromorphs in a small radius. This would keep them from attacking the player for a limited time. Also, this would use up 2 energy blocks because it is much more effective than stasis. 2)a weird weapon that causes one necromorph to spin uncontrollably like a top (with the use of a gravity control thing), slashing/hitting all necromorph who are foolish enough to touch it. Finally, I like the wide variety of weapons that were in Dead Space 2. Each one was unique, but well balanced. Soelcraft SWS-SR-70 Superheated Spike Rifle -Manufacturer: Soelcraft Armories. -Model: SWS-SR-70. -Type: Spike-firing assault rifle. -Costs: 6,000 credits (for the rifle itself); 15 credits (30 magazines); 15 credits (30 Energy Cores) -Damage: 18 (25 maximum). -Ammunition size: 10 Drum magazines. -Maximum Ammunition: 30 magazines. -Rate of Fire: Medium-High. -Effective Range: Medium-Long. -Secondary Firing Mode: Pump-action Grenade Launcher. This weapon would be built from a PR, but has one barrel (to make it lighter). The rifle has an internal plasma furnace which causes the spike rds. to extend from 5 inches, to 1ft. in length. the new magazine is a drum that holds 70 rds. which is loaded in a similar way to rifles from the 21st century, it must be removed before replacing a spent magazine. The core itself can be used multiple times (about 30 magazines worth) it has a power indicator (similar to a stasis meter) to display how much power is remaning in the core, when it is depleted the rifle can still be fired, but with less damage then with assistance of the furnace. Isaac must also manually vent the furnace when the temperature indicators start beeping and flashing red, if not the furnace will be unusable. -''Necrohunter7''- like a rifle version of a spiker from halo? 00:26, April 1, 2011 (UTC)